User blog:JDisbae/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Hey y'all, welcome back to The Gold Dance Glove cycle 4! This is my first episode for the show that I have done so its very exciting! This episode we'll be taking a trip around the world so get ready! . . . 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 2 - "SNATCH YOUR PASSPORTS!"' Welcome to the language lab everyone! Here we can learn about different places in the world. Here we are looking for one thing in particular, the songs that are trending worldwide in different languages. This challenge we want you to create a square based upon a popular song that is in different languages! The languages you students will be looking at are: Russian, French, Korean, Portuguese and Polish. This episode, we want you to create a coach for different songs from around the world! JD4SURVIVOR, as the winner of episode one, you will get to assign the songs for everyone. The songs are: (JD4SURVIVOR assigned these songs earlier, if your name appears below the song that is the song you will be creating a coach for) Vremya I Steklo - Troll (Russian) JD4SURVIVOR picked: XinaGrimmieLove and DerpTheMerp OrelSan - Basique (French) JD4SURVIVOR picked: JustVladik4kides and Chichithemonkey T-ara - What’s My Name (Korean) JD4SURVIVOR picked: MistyMelissa and JDlover12 Major Lazer, Anitta, Pabllo Vittar - Sua Cara (Portuguese) JD4SURVIVOR picked: Himself (no one else will do this song) Monika Lewczuk - Ty I Ja (Polish) JD4SURVIVOR picked: ZodiacGiraffe and OZCARLIAMZ So, to summarise you are to create a coach for the song that you have been assigned, have a look at the video, get a vibe from the song and have a look at the country origin for the song, get some inspiration from there! Good luck students! It would be great if you could submit within 48 hours so judging can begin sooner! SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : JDisbaewiki@gmail.com .' '. .''' THE STUDENT(S) CHICHITHEMONKEY TGDGFnSAvatar.png DERPTHEMERP TGDGFnSAvatar.png JDLOVER12 TGDGFnSAvatar.png MISTY MELISSA TGDGFnSAvatar.png ZODIAC GIRAFFE TGDGFnSAvatar.png JD4SURVIVOR TGDGFnSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES TGDGFnSAvatar.png OZCAR_LIAMZ_TGDGFnSAvatar.png XINAGRIMMIELOVE TGDGFnSAvatar.png '''COMMUNITY VOTE POLL (THE RESULTS:) Chichithemonkey - 3 votes DerpTheMerp - 5 votes JDLover12 - 2 votes MistyMelissa - 2 votes ZodiacGiraffe - 9 votes JD4SURVIVOR - 5 votes JustVladik4kides - 12 votes OZCAR LIAMZ - 5 votes XinaGrimmieLove - 5 votes AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:... 'THE CREATIONS:' ' ChiChi TGDGEP2.png Derp TGDGEP2.png JDlover12 TGDGEP2.png MistyMelissa TGDGEP2.png Zodiac TGDGEP2.png JD4 TGDGEP2.png Vlad TGDGEP2.png Ozcar TGDGEP2.png CGL TGDGEP2.jpeg ' 'THE JUDGING:' Welcome to the second round of judging! If I call your name, please step forward.. ... Chichithemonkey ... ... ... JD4SURVIVOR ... ... ... OZCAR LIAMZ and ... ... ... JDLover12. The four of you are safe! Thank you, you may go backstage. As for the rest of you, you represent our favourites and least favourites. So... First up, DerpTheMerp! JDisbae: '''Troll is such a good song and both people who did this song didn’t add the vibe of the song into their square. The song has so much energy and this is just flat. I don’t know what to say, I’m really disappointed. '''MATUSMATI: '''Is this taylor swift? Well, I like the outline but this song it’s more powerful than a girl in a red dress, i think you could do better. '''Someone10000: '''JDisbae speaks my mind here. I was waiting for SOO much more on this specific song. It was an opportunity to go so wild! I am disappointed cuz this song is one of my very faves. '''Next its, MistyMelissa! JDisbae: '''Everything about this was a no for me. The song is so upbeat and cheesy pop but all this showed was… well none of it. This song is sooooo danceable and catchy and yet I didn’t get it, there wasn’t any Just Dance or Kpop vibes, Kpop is all about neon, light, fashion and just randomness, it was just lackluster. '''MATUSMATI: '''Well, the coach for me it would fit better if there would be 3 or 2 more coaches looking the same as her, but it’s kinda plain, the colors are boring and the background it’s just a picture, i would like an effect for it or a different background...or coach. '''Someone10000: '''Had you made the exact same dress in neon blue instead and had you added a bright bg, this would pop real good! Looking at this though, I go “ok”. I mean, it could have made me start jamming but it’s just not giving me it. I can see some good editing skills there tho! I think you have a lot more to show us! ;) '''Next we have, ZodiacGiraffe! JDisbae: '''This is amazing, this was the ‘vibes’ i’ve been asking for all episode! Everything just works well and I am getting my life. The only issue I have is the red outline, it looks out of place in the pink and blues. '''MATUSMATI: '''This is really cool! It really fits the song, i just think that OZCAR’s it’s more danceable, in this one the coach has a skirt, thing that i think it won’t work good for a powerful song like this, but everything of the design it’s great! '''Someone10000: '''Yeeees! This is by far the best of today! Wow! I love almost everything about it! The bg, the clothes, the color scheme! It’s amazing! And the way the light falls on her skirt is…. Wow. I wanna see her dancing to the song! I wanna see this coach moving! Mesmerising! '''Next, JustVladik4kides! JDisbae: '''I really liked the concept you were going for and I think you pulled it off! The dancers in the background really add to the feel of the square and makes it feel really alive, I just think this is a bit too bright. '''MATUSMATI: '''I Loved the concept, i think the coaches fit really well, as my fellow judges said it’s kinda bright, but i think the colors are really good on this, good job '''Someone10000: '''Woow! The theme and the concept you came up with are a-ma-zing!!! Having loved that song, this represents it greatly. I think you have a little issue with your color scheme though. Would have liked it less bright and colorful. '''And finally, its XinaGrimmieLove! '''JDisbae: '''Well, I don’t think you nailed this… It was lacking the personality and power that this song has. It is such a danceable song and with this dancer, I can’t imagine it, it felt cold. '''MATUSMATI: '''I have to say that first, this is not a square, then, the coach is...boring for this song, i would like more colors or more power or personality, btw you just colored the skind white and the glove blue(the same color of all the clothes on the coach) Well, you had a song with which you could go crazy and get no penalties for it, lol. '''Someone10000: '''I think you held way back. This feels underwhelming to me. I need more energy! However, I am shocked with JDisbae’s 1.5 so Imma give you a couple points more just for that. For me this is not as low as a 1.5. ... That is the end of the critiques! Here are the results... JustVladik4kides.... Congratulations! You are the winner of this episode! You will receive an advantage that will be revealed in the next episode. Thank you, you may now go back stage. ZodiacGiraffe, you're safe. You can leave the stage. Now we get to the dreaded part, three amazing competitors are left on stage and only one safe spot left... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DerpTheMerp, you are safe. You may leave the stage. . Which means that XinaGrimmieLove and MistyMelissa, the two of you will be battling it out in this episodes #ArtBattle . Let the #ArtBattle begin! Today the two of you will create a square for Wolves by Marshmellow and Selena Gomez! You will email this square to me. Then, based on your two entries, the three judges will vote for who they want to keep in the competition. The artist with the most votes will stay but the artist with the least amount of votes will get eliminated. Remember to show us why you deserve to stay! Give this your best shot, good luck. ... ... We have the results and sadly due to XinaGrimmieLove and her inactivity, we have decided that she will be removed from the competition. We wish her the best here at TGDG! Congratulations MistyMelissa, you are safe. What an amazing episode! I cannot wait to see what our 8 amazing students have to show us next episode. Byeeeeee! Category:Blog posts